


That Big Old World

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [83]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Mistakes, Past Character Death, Past Child Death, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: October 31st, 1944. Madison, Wisconsin. Agony:ConsumingHenry hadn’t held anyone since he said goodbye to his son for the final time, let alone a newborn baby. But he got this chance.





	That Big Old World

**Author's Note:**

> This series, back at it with another look into Henry's life choices.

~October 31st, 1944~

* * *

Henry was here by chance, and while Henry saw no reason why he should be allowed to hold the baby, he had been given the infant. Henry wasn’t family to the couple, only a friend, but the baby’s mother had been rather insistent Henry hold him in lieu of the baby being placed in the bassinet. Linda was still attending to the mother, seeing as a nurse and a midwife, she was the most knowledgeable in the room.

The last time Henry held a baby, it’d been his own son. Felix. Felix wasn’t on this earth anymore, but now this baby was. Henry had to say goodbye to his son, but was one of the first to greet this newborn.

Resting in his arms, the baby was silent for the most part. Still, Henry recognized that confusion in the baby’s eyes. A whole new world the baby would hopefully grow up in. Instead of…

Henry pushed his thoughts away. No. No jinxing it. It wasn’t his child to accidentally curse.

Still, Henry wouldn’t wish Felix’s fate on any parent. He certainly hadn’t wanted to go through it. Children were innocent. Children deserve nothing but love and life.

This baby had his whole life ahead of him. He was so perfect. So new.

And standing out from some of other newborns, the baby had been born with a full head of red hair…red? From a glance it could pass for brown, but looking closer it was very much a shade of red. Even knowing that neither of the baby’s parents had red hair, Henry still glanced at them just to be sure. The baby’s mother still wasn’t looking so well, and her husband was also at her side. Linda was sure she’d pull through though. They were so happy for another child to raise. Both were brunettes. Henry knew that, but he still took a few double takes.

Repositioning the baby into one arm, Henry touched his own red hair thoughtfully. It couldn’t be...possible? Could it? This baby, little Theodore, was just a throwback to some grandparents of near past. Henry could easily accept that. Just because he and the baby’s mother had-

Henry looked sharply at Linda. Would she think…?

Looking at the baby again, Henry wondered, panicked, tried to think of ways the date he’d hooked up with the mother wouldn’t match. _But it did._ Scarily so.

He maybe had-! No.

This was his shame, and he’d shame himself further if he said anything.

So, Henry gave the baby, gave _his son_ , back to the mother, and strained a smile, and the look in her eyes told him _she knew_ too. Still, her husband seemed unaware. Happy.

And then Henry left the room.  Because that wasn’t a family to ruin further. No matter how much it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Theodore is Henry’s biological son. Henry did cheat on Linda. Years after Linda started cheating on him, but I still don't think that excuses his actions either. Plus, as the baby shows, actions have consequences.


End file.
